1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high impact seating, specifically, seating that is associated with a moving device, i.e. boat, tractor, etc. and the ability to reduce impact on the human body, within the space and cost constraints of existing seat configurations.
2. Description of Prior Art
The shape and size of the human frame present a sizable challenge when trying to fit this into a uniform product. Much of the existing seating is no more than a cushion constructed of a single piece of medium density foam rubber with an internal lateral displacement of 20 to 30. More elaborate seats have added mechanical equipment to enhance the impact reduction attributes. Most of these remove the impact by use of devices such as oil or air filled type shock absorbers. The mechanical devices accomplish this by a series of hinges and levers attached to the shock absorber mounted under the cushion area of the seat. This allows the impact of the vertical thrust to be transferred to the occupant over a longer period of time, thus reducing the force. The shock absorber also takes the bounce out of the recoil when returning to the original position. This point is critical; not only is it necessary to extend the duration of the impact but also the return from the impact as to not eject the occupant from his seat.
A short-coming of the current available high impact seating is that the mechanical devices require substantial space under the cushion area of the seat.
Another short-coming of the prior art is that the mechanical devices require maintenance.
Another short-coming is that the mounting of these devices is not adaptable for tractors, cars, trucks and boats, and that these devices are too large and heavy for aircraft.
A final short-coming of the prior art is the high cost associated with both purchase and installation.